


Sleepless Night

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: A cute one shot, Author's Favorite, Chopper Is Cute, F/M, I don't know any more tags, Sleepless nights, This is just short, cuteness, everything is cute, i LOVE this piece, it's nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: A night on the Going Merry.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s), Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> So...
> 
> I accidentally got my boyfriend hooked on One Piece. 
> 
> He binge-watched a whole night, thirty episodes. He's now at the Arlong Park Arc. He really likes it. 
> 
> My parents are not amused. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this cute little one shot that I wrote like, a year ago. 
> 
> Author-chan

His sleeping face was so cute. I could look at it all day. He snored softly and shifted on the bed. The sheets fell down and covered only his lower half. His scar could just be seen, poking out from under him. He shifted again, probably noticing that I had woken up. I ran my fingers up his flawless back. The skin was soft and smooth. I planted a kiss on his shoulder and propped myself up on my elbow. He turned his head, but didn’t wake. I continued with the light touches, and he shifted every time I came in contact with a sensitive spot. I snickered softly and watched as he slept peacefully. I knew he was tired from yesterday. The attack on the ship had worn him out. And he even had to save the Captain from drowning once more. A large waves slapped the side of the ship and it rocked softly. I heard the others shift in their hammocks and beds, and spotted Chopper out of his hammock.

“What are you doing?” I asked softly.

He sprang up and looked over. “Just going to the little boy’s room,” he answered.

I nodded and he left. I looked back at my lover once more, his green hair had gotten longer. He needed a haircut. I heard Sanji mutter in his sleep, saying Zoro was a cheater and that he did not deserve my love. I grinned as his girlfriend slapped him and he apologized. She snuggled into him and slept on. I chuckled and scanned the room further. For once, Robin and Nami had joined us in the boy’s cabin. They were lying rolled up in their sheets on the sofa. Luffy was muttering about meat in his sleep and being the dummy I knew him to be. Ussop was hanging half out of his hammock and Chopper had just returned, trying to push the liar back in.

“You should leave him be, Chopper,” I whispered.

Chopper nodded his head and climbed into his hammock. “Night,” he said.

I tipped my head and laid back down on the futon. An arm wrapped around me and I turned to see Zoro was awake. I smiled at him, he smiled back sleepily.

“Why are you awake?” he asked.

“Just thinking,” I answered.

He nodded and pulled me in, giving me a soft kiss. I snuggled my head into his neck and gave him a soft kiss.

“Did you have a dream?” I asked.

Zoro nodded his head, “Yes, someone was touching me, but I couldn’t see.”

I smiled and said, “That was me.”

He wrapped his other arm around me and turned me, spooning me. His naked body was warm on mine, hot even. I sighed deeply and snuggled into him.

“Let’s just sleep,” he said.

I nodded my head and listened till I heard him sleep. Then my lights went out.


End file.
